A Broken Kingdom
by starlet magic
Summary: A story starting off during the Silver Millenium. That is mainly about a girl saying she's Sailor Moonlight....but why is it she has the cresent moon wand and is visited by a figure in her sleep? Could she be more then she appears to be?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is my third story. I hope you all enjoy it! It starts out in the   
Silver Millennium, and is my frist one that I did in this time period.  
and remember reviews are always apprecated. ^-^ I hope you all enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Though like everyone else I wish I did.  
  
A Broken Kingdom   
Prologue  
  
  
Serenity smiled as she held her new born in her arms. It had blonde   
hair like her mother had, and green eyes like her Father. She brushed her   
silver hair from her face as she went back into her thoughts. She had high hopes   
that this one would inherit her great powers to rule the moon peacefully. The little   
bundle moved to put herself in and more conformable position. Serenity remembered   
all to well of the last time she bared a child. How she missed her little bunny...  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Serenity giggle as her daughter fell into the laundry hamper. " Darling you must   
learn to stay away from the servant quarters"   
"But...it's fun!" Exclaimed the young princess while trying to untangle her self from the   
sheets. Just then on of the servants came to help the little princess out while one went   
to address the Queen.   
" Your majesty, Lady Luna and Lord Artemis wish me to tell you that the princess's training   
will be taken place in the open field as soon as your ready."   
" Very well then. Bunny, we must be going now."  
The servant curtsied and walked away to asset her fellow workers.  
"But Mom...I want to play!!" She said as soon as she was free of the sheets.   
She then started stomping and toughing a little fit. Serenity then gave her   
daughter a warning look and she stopped "OK...."  
Serenity smiled at her daughter. She loved her greatly. As well as the whole castle.   
Of course they were all wishing she would inherit her mother's powers as well as her looks....  
  
* end of Flash Back *  
  
"My Queen. What will you name the new princess?" Luna then asked. Luna   
had dark purple hair and blue eyes. She focused those eyes on her Queen. The Queen   
might have wanted her to bid her respect, but she told to always look her in the eyes and   
to never withdraw information from her just to not hurt her feelings.  
  
" I will name her Celeste" Serenity replied still thinking of Bunny. Luna in seeing this felt   
sympathy for her Queen. She new that she still missed her first born  
.  
" You must try to move on my Queen...." she put a hand on Serenity's shoulder "She's   
with her father now...and remember there's always hope she survived and is living with a   
good family...." The Queen looked at Luna  
  
"I know ...I'll try...for Celeste." Serenity said as looking at her daughter. " I still wish I could   
know how she is though.. if she is alive that she found a good home ....I hope she didn't   
end up on Earth.... There has been to may wars there for my taste. I even hear there coming   
to attack here too. They call themselves the Dark Kingdom...."  
  
* In the Earth Castle *  
  
"Come you must think of you child your majesty's. He must be going though a hard time   
with these wars. Please reconsider.." Beryl said to The King and Queen.  
  
"I'm not sure Beryl...How can we know you telling us the truth" The King said  
.  
" Just look out your window My King and what do you see. huh? You see your planet   
falling apart. That can be easily solved by joining the Dark Kingdom. We promise you that   
we will keep you and your son at high respect in the order we will pronounce." Beryl said   
in a confident voice. The King and Queen considered this.  
  
"All right we will sign the papers announcing our union tomorrow afternoon." The King said.   
Beryl exited the castle into a back portal. The Queen turned to her King.  
  
"Robert do you believe we did the right thing?"  
"I believe that we did our only choice whether it's right or not Terra.." Suddenly a little boy pops   
out from a corner with water covering him from head to toe. He looked like the royals and had   
pitch black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sere has done it again...." The little boy made a sad face a looked at his   
parents under lowed lashes.  
  
"Now Endymion you look horrid. Go and wash up and then we will discuss what   
happened" Terra said as she shooed him away to his room. After he left a little girl came   
in. She had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She looked nothing like the royals   
like the boy did. Her eyes may be blue like theirs but hers had a different shade to them   
making them look like the water around a tropical island. Unlike the royals when theirs   
looked as an endless ocean.  
  
"I wish to tell you anything Endy said about me is not true. All right!" She finished with   
a big smile and exited the room.  
The King and Queen looked at each other and giggled a little at the children's antics.  
  
* later on at Dinner *  
  
"All right son now tell us your side of the story on how you got soaking wet this   
afternoon." The King said as soon as they started dinner.  
  
"Well, we were playing a game of tag and Sere was it. I was just about to get away from   
her when she jumped around a corner and next thing I know she pushed me into the lake!."   
He said trying to look pitiful. Which he could pull off with his black bangs covering his endless   
blue eyes.  
  
"No! We were playing tag as Endy said, but we were running at the edge of the lake and he   
slipped. He thought I pushed him but I didn't! I saw something around him...it was scary...I   
stopped when I saw it..I think it pushed Endy in and it tried to hold him under too." Sere said.   
The King and Queen were startled by what Serena said and remained quite till   
  
Then Queen said. " Lets stop this fighting and enjoy our meal OK?" They then went back to   
their meal.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
So what do you think? Good? Bad? please tell me. I'll put up more chapters if you want  
to read more of it.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my third story. I hope you all enjoy it! It starts out in the   
Silver Millennium, and is my first one that I did in this time period.  
and remember reviews are always appreciated ^-^ I hope you all enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Though like everyone else I wish I did. Cause then   
I'd be rich by now ^-^  
  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 1  
  
  
* Ten years later*  
  
"Serena! Serena!" Endymion yelled  
  
"What!" She snapped" Sorry...I thought you were one of your generals..."  
  
"Your wanted by Queen Beryl." Endymion said trying not to sound bitter but failing  
  
"I'm not going. Also she is no Queen. She's a Witch! "  
  
"Don't! Someone might hear you!" Endymion said covering her mouth "You now   
what happened the last time you disobeyed her." He said letting go.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah. " She went into a high and arrogant pose" Sere! If you ever disobey   
me again I'll have you head on a stick just like the past King and Queen of the Earth   
of disobeying me." She said imitating Beryl. Which made Endymion chuckle. Though   
you could notice the sad look deep in the blue depth of his eyes.  
  
" Oh! I'm so sorry Endy! I brought up you parents didn't I....I wish they didn't die.."   
She said looking down  
  
"That's just like wishing the moon princess and queen didn't die in that battle. You   
know you can't change it. What happened happened. That just the way it is...." He   
then look over Serena's shoulder to see Beryl and started to look pale. Though Serena   
didn't notice.  
  
" I'll change that though! I'm going to beat Beryl if it's the last thing I do!" Suddenly she  
he saw Endymion's face pale looking behind her. She turned around to see Beryl there.  
  
" Ha! You'll never beat me! Your just a little week nobody!" Beryl spit this out. She then   
grabbed Serena by the hair. Then she walked though a portal that lead to the dungeon....   
Arriving at the dungeon and toughing Serena in a cell.  
  
"You do know though you can't ever beat me. You may be the moon princess," She   
paused to see the look on her face and then continued. "Though you would never be   
able to poses the full extent of the moon royal power. You see without the Silver Imperial   
Crystal you are nothing! You can take over this world if you had the crystal.. pity...it   
disappeared after you mother died...oh and how I enjoyed ripping you mothers pathetic   
heart out. She didn't know what was coming. Because you see I decided myself as you!   
She thought YOU were the one to kill her and her daughter! " She laughed evilly as she saw   
the look on Serena's Face. Then stopped laughing and looked at her with disgust. "Your   
so pathetic and weak! If you had any strength you would have at least put up a fight! "  
  
" I'm not weak! and I will bet you Beryl! You'll see! "  
  
" I think not! " Then she turned the corner out of sight of the little princess. She then   
cast a spell " Sleep Princess for all eternity!! "back in the cell you could see Serenity fall   
asleep while two little kids watched from the dark corners of the dungeon.....  
  
Ok! I hope you liked that! :) Please Review! Review's are a writer's best friend ^-^  
Also Have a Great day everyone! :)  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Though like everyone   
else I wish I did  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*About 1,000 years later*  
  
"Luna"   
  
"Yes Artemis"  
  
"Will the princess ever wake up?"  
  
"I don't know...." She said this and looked at the woods   
that surrounded the area behind a park.  
  
"Do you think anyone will ever find this tomb?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Do you?"  
  
"I think it's a possibility...."  
  
* Another part of town*  
  
"We need to take cover! We can't beat this   
force!"  
  
"Your right we need to get to a place to hide while  
we catch our breath"  
  
"The woods will be perfect. No one ever goes there.   
We'll be safe."  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
"Yeah" Five figures make there way though the woods.   
Till they see a clearing in the deepest region of them.  
  
"Look There's an old ruin!"  
  
"We should stay there."  
  
The five figures enter the tomb. They heard the   
sound of voices and stopped mid step.  
  
"Who's there!" Luna declared.  
  
"Yes, who dears enter this holy tomb!" Artemis says  
  
The five figures stopped and stared at the two   
talking cats in the tomb.  
  
"I said who are you to disturb these holy grounds"   
Artemis says. One of the figures came forward and   
talked to the cats.  
  
"We are the sailor senshi and we came to escape   
one of the yomas' that was attacking the city. It was  
to strong for us so we came here to regain our energy."  
  
"You are not the sailor senshi! They died over 1,000   
years ago!" Luna said  
  
"We are the sailor senshi. I am Sailor Venus." Said   
the figure from before. The other figures spoke up   
to introduce them selves.  
  
"And I am Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Mercury"  
  
"And Sailor Jupiter" The scouts introduced them selves   
and the cats were wondering who the other person was.  
  
"And you are who? " Artemis asked the other person.  
  
" I am Tuxedo Mask" He replied  
  
"No way! There is no Tuxedo Mask and the sailor senshi  
died long ago! You are impostors! You came here to take  
the princess's body away and use her to fight your battles   
for you...you nega sleaze! Get back or your as good as   
moon dusted!" Luna said after she heard the stranger's   
introduce them selves.  
  
"We are not Nega trash. We fight for the Earth and our  
respected planet's for peace. We do not know about   
any princess. If she could help us you should tell her   
we need her." Sailor Jupiter exclaimed  
  
"She is in an eternal sleep brought on by you and your   
kind. You tried to steal her before. Don't think we will  
be tricked again!" Artemis said  
  
"How can we prove we are the Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Mars  
said. The cats talked among each other and then said....  
"What is the secret of ...." The scouts held their breath   
as they awaited the rest of the question.   
  
  
  
AN: Aren't you just wondering why their not just going   
out, and fighting the big monster that is lose in the city? 


	4. Chapter 3

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 3  
  
"Queen Serenity? The one thing that she ever did   
that was a secret." Luna said.  
  
The scouts got together to think up what to say.   
They had no idea what the big secret could be. They   
decided to tell the talking cats just that.   
  
"We have no idea what the big secret could be."   
Sailor Venus said. Luna and Artemis looked at each  
other and nodded.  
  
"You are then truly the Sailor senshi. For no one  
knew of the secret...only the Dark Kingdom dose."   
Artemis said. (AN: I know that's a bad way of proving   
your self but I can't think of anything else right now! )   
Then the walls of the tomb began to shake. The cats   
and Scouts went out to see the yoma was there and was  
about to attack  
.  
"OK Scouts lets beat this Nega trash!" Sailor Venus said  
  
"Yeah!" the rest exclaimed  
  
They fought against the yoma and still were short handed.  
The outer senshi were not there and Tuxedo Mask   
disappeared as soon as the cats started questioning them   
about who they were. They were getting weaker but keep   
on fighting.  
  
"Jupiter thunder Crash!" Several lighting bolts streamed at  
the yoma who just collected the energy and sent it back  
sending Sailor Jupiter down.  
  
"Scouts lets team up!"  
  
"Mars fire..."  
  
"Venus crescent beam.."  
  
"Mercury bubbles..."  
  
As they powered up a shadowy figure was made out   
in the trees.  
  
"Ignite!"  
  
"Smash!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
Their power headed toward the yoma and along with it   
some other power that streaked thorough to join there's.   
It was a blue beam of light that sliced though the yoma and  
the scouts powers over powered it and kill the yoma.  
  
"What was that other power?" Jupiter said slowly getting   
up. " It came out of no where"  
  
"It came from the trees over there." Mars said pointing to the   
trees where the shadowy person remained. He came out and   
they saw a man in a dark robe. You couldn't make out any   
of his features.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend. you my call me Death Dragon." After he said   
this he took off the hood on the robe and showed his face....  
  
  
AN: the name sucks but It goes with a background story I have  
for this guy so deal with my bad naming OK 


	5. Chapter 4

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"I am a friend. You my call me Death Dragon."  
After he said this he took off the hood on the robe  
and showed his face....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was horrible you would never hold your lunch with  
that sight. It was a face it had a nose and eyes and   
a mouth...just they were not right. He had scorch marks  
all over it.   
  
"Oh please put it back on!!" Mars said trying to cover   
her face.  
  
"As you wish" Death Dragon replied and put the hood  
back on to cover his face  
.  
"I've come to help you." Death Dragon said as he took   
a step closer. The scouts were still imagining his face   
behind the hood not getting it out of their minds." I was   
sent to help you in battle and training till my master feels   
you are ready"  
  
"Who is your 'master'" Luna said  
  
"For now that must remain a secret." He said. The scouts  
were processing this when suddenly   
"Hey where's Tuxedo Mask?" Mercury inquired  
  
"I saw a man leave here he seem lost...Could he be your  
Mask man?"  
  
"I don't know what did he look like?" Mars asked  
  
"Here like this.."As he said this a hologram showed a picture  
of Tuxedo Mask without the Mask and hat. He seemed kind  
of mangled as well as if he was attacked.  
  
"That's him! What happened he looks like he lost a fight!"   
Jupiter said  
  
"I can show you.." Death Dragon then showed a moving   
hologram that showed Tuxedo Mask fighting 4 young men   
with the Dark Kingdom insignia on their outfits. Then suddenly  
his eyes turned gold and his hair lavender and he shot out a  
golden beam at the 4 generals. They turned into stone and   
he then was shot down by the yoma that attacked them.  
  
"He was crazy to think he could fight them AND the yoma on   
his own!" Mars said  
  
"Hey dose anyone know who he is now the mask is off..." Mercury  
said while looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah I know he seems familiar..." Jupiter said  
  
"Yes, I could swear I've seen him before." Mars said  
  
"I know! He's in our class he said to have great telepathic  
powers that he can read minds and talk to people in their   
minds and he can heal himself. What was his name....Derrick?  
No.....Dare...Darien! That's it Darien Shields!"   
  
  
  
AN:uumm.. I think I like Derrick.... I always liked that name *giggles*   
Well Tune in for the next Chapter. Till then Have a nice day!! :) 


	6. Chapter 5

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day the scouts decided to have Mina give   
Darien a note of when they should have a meeting.   
Mina and Darien were in Cram class together, and since   
the teacher almost sleeps though it only giving you   
a test, a quiz, or book work Mina wrote the note to Darien.  
She finished it and sent it around to the back where he   
sat. It made it's way to his seat and he received the note.  
It had Darien written in curvy letters and he opened it to   
read.  
  
Tuxedo Mask,  
The scouts and I would like it if you would meet us at the  
clearing we found yesterday, during that fight, after school.   
Luna and Artemis (the two cats) are going to tell us what   
they know about our past lives, and why we're scouts and   
stuff. If you do not show we will have to go and get   
you ourselves.   
  
Sailor Venus  
PS Destroy this note after you read it to hide our   
identity's.  
  
  
He ripped up the note and looked around to see who  
could have sent it. Just then the bell rang for class to   
end.  
  
**** at the clearing****  
  
"Is he ever going to show? You did give him the note   
right Mina?" Lita asked getting impatient.  
  
"Yes, I did! He better show. I don't want to have to go   
and get the guy." Mina said  
  
"What is he doing any way pressing his tux!" Raye   
complained while pacing around in a circle.  
  
"Maybe he is lost. Or had a previous arrangement  
with someone else." Amy said trying to cover for   
the late man. Then out of no where the Death Dragon   
pushed Darien out into the clearing.  
  
"Hey watch it man! " he exclaimed  
  
"There you are we have been waiting like forever! "   
Mina said  
  
"Sorry but I got distracted" He said while gritting his   
teeth and glaring at the Death Dragon. The Scouts saw   
this and then Amy said.  
"He's a friend. He helped us in a fight with the yoma."  
  
"Well, can we get this thing started already!" Raye said  
  
"Yes, we should. All of you find a seat in here" Luna said   
and entered the tomb. They all got in a sat round a table  
set up by a crystallized box of some sort. Luna and Artemis   
the table and began telling them of their past.  
  
"Long ago the planets were all at peace and harmony  
except Earth. The Moon was the leader of this unity.   
They called it the Silver Millennium. The Moon was very   
powerful and more powerful then the other planets. Each  
of the inner planets had a solider that would fight to protect   
the Moon Princess, who also had powers but was forbidden   
to fight. And each outer planets had a solider to fight to protect  
the Silver Millennium from outside invaders and powerful   
invaders of the Moon. The Queen of the Moon was called   
Queen Serenity. She had two children, one she called Serenity  
after herself though the Queen always called her Bunny,   
and one called Celeste. Unfortunately Serenity's first child Bunny   
was kidnapped. The Queen did not ever know if she lived or not.   
Celeste ended up taking to role of next in line for the throne after   
the kidnapping." Luna ended there  
  
"What dose this have to do with us? " Amy asked  
  
"I haven't finished yet, and it has a lot to do with you.   
More then you know...." Luna said. Artemis then started up   
on the rest of the story.  
  
"You were the princess's of your own planets. Of   
course we are not sure about Tuxedo Mask, but we believe  
he was the prince of the Earth since only royles had   
powers, other than the negaverse, and the only prince   
was of Earth. Well, the inner sailor's were the protectors  
of the princess. The Princess had limited powers....nothing   
compared to the Queen and we feared that she never   
would....." he paused for a moment "When she reached the   
age of 10 the Queen was very worried about her daughter's   
safely for the Earth's rulers were...well...lets just say they   
died...and the evil that was there took completely control   
and was planing on attacking the moon to take down the   
whole silver millennium."  
  
"But if Darien was the prince of the Earth than how did he   
survive?"  
  
"He was made a servant of the new 'Queen' of the Earth.   
Well, this Queen, she called herself Queen Beryl, she   
attacked the Moon. Queen Serenity tried to protect the young   
princess but in doing so it cause her own downfall. Beryl   
decided herself as the first moon princess Bunny. She tricked   
the Queen in thinking she was her and killed the Queen, but   
not before she killed the princess in front of her. The rest of   
the planet's soon fell to her command. The Princess', you guys,   
were reluctant though and she imprisoned you. After that she   
had control of everything and one. She wanted to have the   
Prince of the Earth to rule by her side, but he refused and was   
put into the dungeon by the order of Beryl saying that if she   
couldn't have him no one would. Also earlier she imprisoned   
one of her servants. She is the first moon princess. Her   
memories were erased by Beryl, who was the one who kidnapped   
her. She had the power though and when Beryl came to rule said  
that if anyone practiced magic they'd would face the fate of   
the Earth rulers. She put her under a deep sleep when she heard   
her rebelling against her and discussing this with the prince.   
We were there and took her away with us. We thought you all   
dead for we also saw your shooting in front of the castle. All   
of you died that day and yet somehow you survived to be here   
now..."  
  
"Also the outer sailor's were killed the morning. The outer   
sailor's who where older than you and more powerful, so when   
they were about to be shot they put up a great fight. It took   
them longer to get caught and be killed. Though you all faced   
the same fate of death." Luna said. That scouts were all silent   
after this.  
  
"We need you to help awaken the princess. She is our only   
hope to beating Beryl!" Luna exclaimed in an attempt to get   
though to them.  
  
"But how!" Mina asked  
  
"Yes, how can we!" Raye asked as well.  
  
"You can't" said the Death Dragon as he seemed to   
appear out of no where again.  
  
"How do you know?" Luna asked  
  
"My master said that the sailor's cannot awaken her."   
He replied  
  
"You not ever going to tell us who your master is   
are you?" Lita said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I will" he said "When she tell me it's time"  
  
"Oh so it's a she. " Lita said.  
  
"At least were getting somewhere" Amy said  
  
"She has instructed me to do the following and that's   
train and help you, and to when she tells me, how to   
awaken the princess. And there's no way I'll go against   
those order's if you think you can change my mind."  
  
"But why do you follow this master anyway?" Mina said  
  
"I follow her for she is my friend, and she is someone close   
to my trainer."  
  
"Where is this master of yours, and dose she have anything  
to do with the princess?" Amy asked  
  
"I contact her from the spirit world. I am able to talk to   
wondering spirits and people who are in things such as coma's.   
And I am unable to tell you about her connection with the   
princess. Her orders."  
  
"If your able to contact spirits and people in coma's   
and such than you can talk to the princess." Raye observed  
  
"No"  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I said that I can talk to people like that, but your princess   
is under a SLEEPING spell she is not died or close to it so   
I cannot talk to her." He interrupted her." I think we should   
start training. These new yoma's are stronger than before   
and so you need to be stronger. As for you Luna and Artemis   
I think you should try to track down the outer sailor's."  
  
"Right!" the cats said  
  
"Right." Darien said  
  
"Wait! Why should we follow your orders? Who made you   
leader?" Raye demanded "and why are you suddenly listening   
to him. You hated him just a few minutes ago!" she asked Darien  
  
"Because he actually has some sort of plan."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"We should get started... . Ladies? Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure" They all said  
  
AN: Well That's it for now. I hope you like the next chapter.   
Till next time! 


	7. Chapter 6

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 6  
  
After the scouts had their training, in a dark   
dream world was to figures talking....  
  
"When are you going to help though?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How do you know when..?"  
  
"Pluto will tell me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be helping soon."  
  
"I'll be expecting her then."  
  
Then one of the figure's disappeared into the shadows.  
Leaving the other one just to have a person come up   
with a sailor fuku on.  
  
"Your going to help?"  
  
"Yes,. You should know that."  
  
"Yes, I do..."The sailor said" Have you chosen her a decise?"  
  
"Yes,."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what?"  
  
"No need to"  
  
"I see..."  
  
Then the sailor left.....  
  
*Back with the Sailor senshi.*  
  
All of the scouts were out in a field and siting around   
a table eating cookies. Raye was wearing a red tantop   
and black shorts. Lita was wearing a sugar pink top with   
green shorts. Mina was wearing a white tantop and yellow   
shorts. While Amy wore a light blue top with dark blue shorts.  
Darien was wearing forest green no seleve shirt and black   
shorts. There was also the death dragon who they just call   
DD (AN: better than before..) He was in a brown shirt and   
black pants. The scouts got use to his face and he didn't   
cover it (AN: for once! hehe ^_^ OK I'll shut up now ).  
  
"Why are we not training!" Raye said getting irritated   
from waiting, and chewed on a cookie.  
  
"Just wait a bit more..." DD said  
  
"ARGG!"   
  
After 5 minutes the scouts finished their cookies   
and started nagging DD about the training.  
  
"Lets start already!"  
  
"Yeah you can't just stare into space all day!"  
  
"We should have started hours ago!"  
  
"Actually 47 minutes and 45 seconds ago..."  
  
They didn't hear the rustle in the bushes, and then   
a girl came out. She stood there unnoticed while the   
girl's complained to DD  
  
"Hey!" she yelled. Everyone turned and looked, and   
took a fighting position at seeing her.  
  
"WO no need to get all protective..."   
  
DD turned and looked at her and said "Finally I   
was waiting for ever!"  
  
"Well, a girl dose got to do her hair." She said and   
she patted her head and took a pose.  
  
"Here really you could have started without me   
you know."  
  
"You could have told me that before!"  
  
The scouts were confused and then suddenly Raye   
yelled "You know her! She's the one you were waiting for!"  
  
"Well, yeah." He said with a srug. "She's training   
with us."  
  
"Why?" Amy asked  
  
"Because she's a sailor too. She's gonna assist us   
during the battles."  
  
The girls all looked at the girl. She was wearing a   
silver spaghetti strap shirt and skin tight black shorts.   
She had long silver hair that went to mid back. Her   
blue eyes were very light and gave the illusion that   
they were sliver. She had long legs and wear a moon   
and star anklet on her right leg. For earrings she wore   
studded diamonds.  
  
"Hello, my name is Rena." she said to the awe struck   
group.  
  
"I'm Raye"  
  
"I'm Mina!"  
  
"I'm Lita."  
  
"I'm Amy."  
  
"I'm Darien"  
  
"So we all know each other so lets get started!" DD said  
  
"Yeah!" Rena said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Sure." The rest said with a srug.  
They all train with bamboo sticks in hand to hand   
combat. After that they spared for a bit to test each   
other's martial arts skills. They did that till they were   
all tired and took a like brake, and then transformed for   
training in their magic.  
  
"Mars..."  
  
"Mercury.."  
  
"Venus..."  
  
"Jupiter.."  
  
"Power!!"  
  
They all transformed in to the scouts and tuxedo   
mask into his form. Then Rena held up a locket   
and said  
  
"Moonlight ..... Power! "  
  
She transformed and had a senshi outfit that had a   
shimmering body suit. Her skirt was very short and   
was pale blue as well as her callor. Her bows were   
silver and so was her cooker. Her locket was shiny silver   
with a crescent moon in the middle and golden streaks   
coming from it, and around the locket were eight color's   
blue, yellow, red, green, purple, navy blue, sea green,   
and blood red. she had on crescent moon earrings and   
a tiara with a pale blue gem in the middle as well as a   
fancy design on the rest of it. Just then Luna and Artemis   
came with news for the scouts.  
  
"Hey we have news!....umm..who's that!?!" Artemis said   
as he saw Sailor Moonlight a his jaw fell to the floor as   
he stared till Luna hit him over the head. She giggled at   
his reaction.  
  
"I am Sailor Moonlight AKA Rena I am pleased to   
be at your aquantence Lord Artemis, Lady Luna. I've   
heard much about you."  
  
"Well, it's good to meet you as well." Luna replied   
mentally taking a note to find out more about her."   
And as Artemis was saying we have news. We found   
out who the other 4 sailors are. It will be you job   
between training and school to befriend them and   
then revile your identities to them when the time is   
right OK?"  
  
"Of course Luna. After training we will get right on it."   
Amy said.  
  
They trained for a long time with there powers and   
detransformed, and were about to leave when they   
noticed Sailor Moonlight was just watching them leave.  
  
"Rena? Why don't you come with us?" Darien asked  
  
Just then her stomach growled." Well, I guess I could   
use something to eat."She giggled  
Then they all went off to chow down.  
  
AN: Well I hope you liked it! Please comments and feedback  
would be really great. Hope you have a nice day! 


	8. Chapter 7

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 7  
  
At the Restaurant  
  
The scouts all had shocked looks on their faces as   
they watched Rena eat. She didn't notice till just   
then and said..  
  
"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my   
face?" She then looked into a mirror to find nothing there.   
"Nope nothing there..." she said then looked back at them   
"If it's not that then what?"  
  
"How can you eat that much that fast!!?" Raye exclaimed  
  
"Oh...Well I guess I just do....don't know how."  
  
"You have a bottomless pit as a stomach!" Lita said   
and then the scouts all laughed. Rena then got up   
and walked away. Mina looked at the others and said  
  
"Do you think we offended her?"  
  
"Really you guys you should consider her feelings....  
Though it was funny" Amy said and started to giggle and  
the other girls joined in.  
  
*Over at the counter*   
  
Andrew and Darien were talking when Rena joined in.  
  
"Hi fellas!"  
  
" Hi" They both said.  
  
"So what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much Meatball head" Andrew said receiving   
a blush from Rena.  
  
"Meatball head?" Darien asked receiving a darker blush   
from Rena.  
  
"Andrew I told you not to call me that! I'm not like I was   
when we were little...." (AN: oh! Andrew and Rena have  
known each other since they were really little k!)  
  
"But I bet you still eat like you do." At that Rena gave   
Andrew a stare that said he was going to die...and soon...  
  
"My eating habits are just fine pottypaints" (AN: note-think   
of better names for the people..hehe ^_^;; ) She looked at   
him in triumph when he blushed a shade of red....  
  
"I got to know this one. Tell me Rena when did he earn   
that name."  
  
"humm.." She went with a smile on her face. The more her   
smile widened the more look of dread increased on Andrew's   
face.  
  
"You wouldn't..." He said  
  
"Well, ... it all happened in when one day he went to pick up   
his little sister..."  
  
"No!!" He said and covered her mouth  
  
"Well, Andrew ... what ever could you be keeping  
from me..." Darien said with a grin. Just then the girls   
came into the scene to find Andrew begging Rena not to   
tell something....  
  
"What is it that he doesn't want out?" Raye asked Darien  
  
"Something about a nickname he has..." She gave him a   
look and he said "Pottypaints"  
Raye and the other girls laughed and then went to Andrew   
and Mina said  
  
"You pissed your paints!!" Andrew then gave   
up and ran into the bathroom; leaving a laughing Rena.  
  
"So spill it Rena. Andrew was picking up his sister when..."  
  
" Oh! You see I went to Liz's school and he was going   
to pick her up that day. I wasn't at school because I had   
a doctor's appointment. He was here mopping up and   
waiting for his replacement to come in when this huge guy   
came in. He went up to Andrew and demanded for him to   
give him all his money saying this is a stickup and stuff like   
that. Well, I couldn't let that happened so I transformed and   
saved his butt. Oh and for you to know Andrew knows who   
I am. "She continued before they had time to comment "And   
well The guy was so scared because he heard o you guys   
whipping the butts of those negacreeps and ran out crying   
for his mommy. I looked over to Andrew and I noticed he   
pissed his paints! He was blushing so much I swear he   
invented a new color! He ran into the backroom and had   
his replacement pick up his sister and went home on his   
break to change paints. He came back and everyone yelled   
pottypaints! pottypaints! He hasn't lived it down since. Also   
sometimes when he's nervous he pisses his pants! He was   
probability checking now!." After that everyone broke into   
laughter. They sobered up and then Darien asked her the   
question he asked before the pottypaints incident.  
  
"So what is this thing about your nickname Rena?" 


	9. Chapter 8

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 8  
  
Later that night....  
  
* Rena's point of view *  
  
'Where am I?' There was shadows everywhere and   
then suddenly a bright light blinded her. Out of that   
light came a person she was used to seeing by now.   
She had on a long white gown. She also had wings!   
If you looked very closely you could see the crescent   
moon on her forehead and the deep sadness that always   
seemed to linger in her eyes.  
  
"What is it now...." Rena said to the little fairy  
  
"You must open up more to them.."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"The sailor senshi"  
  
"Why must I? Why am I a sailor anyway? And have   
you noticed I'm the only sailor that doesn't have a  
planet for a name? Why is that? And why do you   
come to me in these freaky dreams?"  
  
"It's just like you...always curious as a kitty cat...."  
  
"Just tell me please...And here's another in the list   
how do you know me?"  
  
"You must be friends with the sailor senshi....if you   
don't you will never be able to beat this enemy. You   
are a sailor because it's your destiny. You don't have   
a planet in your name because that's just what we   
came up with. I come in these dreams because that   
is the only way I can contact you right now...and I   
know you from...the time that you were born...in this   
life and the last."  
  
"Your-"  
  
"No more questions My time is ending and I must   
leave. Good-bye..for now."  
  
"No wait!...." Just then she sat up in her bed. She looked   
at the clock and noticed it said 7:00 a.m. and got out of   
bed and took a shower. Today was a weekend and she had   
work all day and at night she has to train...'even though   
all the other scouts get to have it off, but noooo I have   
to train every freaking minute!' she thought as she got   
out of the shower to get dressed. ' Ever since that fairy   
lady came in my dreams I lost all normality's in my life.   
And I don't even know why!'  
  
"Why is it I never get my say in these dreams!" She said   
as put on a pair of sneakers. She looked at her self in the   
mirror, and again pointed out how much she didn't look like   
her parents like every other day. She's done this ever since   
her foster parents gave her a picture of her real parents. The   
worst thing was that they died shortly after. Ever since then   
she's been on her own. The reason for her working so much   
in between school and training. After she was done pointing   
out the differences she looked at her outfit and approved of   
the blue pants and white shirt with the golden symbol in the   
middle she wore. She then went out to walk the few miles it   
took to get to the small coffee shop she worked at.   
  
* At Rena's work*  
  
"RENA!!" A loud voice echoed though the store and Rena   
quickly ran to it.  
  
"Yes, boss. " She said after catching her breath.  
  
"Table 3 is waiting for you to take their order!"  
  
"I know sir I'll get right to it."  
  
"You better! If I see you slaking off again I'll fire you!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now go!" He bellowed  
  
Rena ran off to the table. Muttering under breath something   
about the effects of to much caffeine. She then looked at   
the table her boss told her about and noticed a few friendly   
faces. She put on her biggest smile and went to the table.  
" Hello, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna! How's everything going?"  
  
"Oh. We're doing fine Rena. Haven't seen you lately." Michiru   
said.  
  
"Well, I've been a little busy and moved my weekly hours to   
a later time. So what can I get you. Your usuals?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."   
  
"All right then! Be right back!" Rena left and the group   
starts talking more...  
  
*At the group*  
  
"To bad..such a nice girl having to be in this place   
when the negaverse is so eager to get such energy..."  
  
"Yes, It is a shame...it only makes me more determined   
to bet them." Haruka said  
  
"She is strong she'll survie...though being not effected by   
this war is something unaviodable." Setsuna said while   
looking out the window.  
  
"Are you saying she might get attacked?" Michiru asked  
  
"I'm saying she will not go unaffected ... I'm not saying   
whether she'll be attacked or not...though we should   
protect her." Just then Rena came back and gave them their order.  
  
*Back with Rena*  
  
'I wonder who they said they needed to protect...I wonder...no   
they can't be sailors...though I shouldn't rule them out   
completely...but who is it that they need to protect!' Though   
out the whole day she thought of this until she was off work,   
and then concentrated on her training.  
  
  
AN: Well I hope everyone liked it...Till next time Have a Nice Day!  
And don't forget REVIEW!! ^.^ 


	10. Chapter 9

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 9  
  
Darien and the girls all went to the movies to see   
the new action flick, to get away from training a little   
while. They all we're in line for their snacks and pop   
as suddenly a fight broke out from among them...  
  
" Give it back pyro!!"  
  
" You have to catch me frist *Dumpling Head* !!"  
  
Rena grabbed for the little book that Raye took from   
her. All of the others were getting embarrassed and   
were about to break them up when..  
  
" Hey Muffin Head! Whattch yea doin?"  
  
" What is it with everyone and my HAIR!!!" Rena looked   
mad enough to kill as she truned to the intruder. Then   
she looked compeltly calm as she saw who it was.  
  
" Haruka! Michru! Setsuna! When did yo get here! I thought   
you guys didn't go to movies?"  
  
"We got here when you did. Enjoyed the show between   
you and your friend there hehe."  
  
" By the way....Give it back now Raye!!!" So shocked by the   
outburst she dropped the book. Rena taking this chance   
grabbed in up.  
  
" What's the deal with the book anyway. I only wanted   
to read a little of it..." Raye said   
  
" You still have this thing Rena?" Haruka said as she took   
it from a unspecting Rena. " I thought you would have   
tossed it years ago."  
  
" Give it back Haruka!" She said as she reteved it from   
her friend.  
  
" As you wish though you should get rid of that thing...  
I don't think you wish to cry all over again.."  
  
" I'm not going to cry!!" Rena said though you could see   
tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" What with the book Rena?" Darien said getting annoyed  
of waiting to know.  
  
" It's nothing I would tell you! Your the one that got Raye   
started in teasing me!"  
  
" All I told her was your old nickname...and a few I made   
up, but I didn't put her up too it..." He replyed with a   
cocky grin, getting Rena even more mad.  
  
" Why you jerk! Your so immure!"  
  
" Look who's talking, Meatball Head." He said with the   
smile still lingering on his face.   
  
" Woooo!!! You...You..."  
  
" Oh! What happened the little meatball head ran out   
of words? I can understand since you have such a   
limited vocabulary." He said intrupting her raving.  
  
" What about you mister collage student! Your so f  
ull of yourself I'm suprized that the city havn't offered   
to put you in the paraide. "  
  
" Oh yeah! What about you miss piggy! They'd offer   
to have you as the New Years blimp before they even   
think about me!"   
  
At this point you could practicly see the group with their   
heads low with large sweatdrops. Darien and Rena were   
even worse than Raye and Rena. And they just won't stop!  
  
"What about you mister orgainization! Can someone say   
over kill! I mean you wake up write in your day planer.   
Then you get dressed, eat then *check* your day planer.   
Then you go to work check your day planer AGAIN! Then   
you go and critise ME!You just don't have a life!"  
  
" And you are the most disorganized person I've ever meet!   
Your late for everything. Your as dumb as a door nobe, and   
then you rote what few brian cells you have left playing viedo   
games! Then to top it all off your the biggest klutz ever.   
I mean you nearly topped over 5 people just coming doing   
one street getting here!"  
  
They went on and on till the others were so annoyed that   
yelled at them to shut up. After the fude they all watched   
the movie and went out to eat. They stopped off at the   
coffee house for dinner, since it has great food as well as   
coffee and tea. They all sat down and a waitress come to   
take their order.  
  
" Hello! Can I take your order?"  
  
" Sure I'll have a a burgar some fries and a coke." Raye said.  
  
" Ditto." Mina replyed.  
  
" Same here!" Lita said  
  
" Me too." Amy agreed  
  
" Same" Darien said  
  
" I'll have my usual Meg." Rena said  
  
" Sure Rena!" the waitress now idenified as Meg said with a smile.  
  
" That all? " a corus of yes's were her answer as she truned and left.  
  
" So Rena you've been here before?" Lita said  
  
" Of course. In fact I work here."  
  
" Really you work!" Mina said  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Why do you work?" Raye asked  
  
" Because I do have rent to pay. You money just dosn't   
fall off trees you know." Rena said with a tone that said   
she didn't want to continue the discussion,.....but I   
guess Darien didn't take the hint.  
  
" What you mean your parents don't pay for all your   
little needs?"  
  
" No." Rena said giving a pissed off look to Darien   
who didn't seem to notice or just didn't seem to care.  
  
" Well then what kind of parents would just leave   
their little girl and not pay to support her."  
  
Darien just didn't seem to get the hint to lay off and   
that angered Rena more. Though before she could give   
he a piece of her mind her boss came up.  
  
" So Rena Meg told me you were here. Care to explain   
why your not working hum? Or do you want to ask your   
friends here why you skipped work!" He said flustered.   
Rena was just about to give a lame excuse on why she   
did skip, but then Darien interupted her.  
  
" Sorry, Peter. I haven't been out much lately and I made   
Rena and the girls go with me to the movies. I wouldn't   
let them get a word in so I didn't know about her needing   
to work. I really apligise. It just wouldn't have been the   
same without Rena and my fights." He said with a big grin.   
'Peter' didn't notice his lie though. He only smiled and said  
  
" Well I guess it's not bad...I mean there wasn't much   
business tonight... I understand and You guys have a   
wounderful night." Peter said. Yet it bugged Rena on   
how her boss didn't go out and say she was fired after   
such a awful lie. He then walked off saying before he left   
that he and Darien should get together for a 'cup of jo'   
and that it's been a while since they last talked. Then   
Rena looked at Darien and said  
  
" What was that all about."  
  
" Peter was a friend of my father's and he and I became   
friends when I got in high school though by junior year   
we didn't talk much. So he'll let you off this time, but   
don't make a habit of that Rena I'm not gonna cover   
your butt next time."  
  
After that the dinner ended in silence with a   
couple of converations starting and dieing through   
out it all. Then when they were just out the door a   
scream came from the store next door and they ran   
to defeat the yoma attcking there. When they got to  
the back door and sneaked in they transformed.  
  
"Mars...Power!"  
  
"Venus...Power!"  
  
"Mercury..Power!"  
  
"Jupiter..Power!"  
  
"Moonlight..Power!"  
  
They all were transformed and then Sailor Moonlight   
started her speach.  
  
" Hey Ugly! Yeah you! How dare you hurt the inecent   
people of this town. I stand for Love and Justice! I'm   
Sailor Moonlight! And in the name of all that's good in   
this world I will punish you!"  
  
" Well can't say I'm impressed! I'm Scarecrow!   
And here's a little gift for you!"  
The yoma then extened his arm so a stream of hay shot   
at Sailor Moonlight. She dodged it just in time,and it   
hit through the wall she just stood in front of. Tuxedo Mask   
then threw a rose to cut the hay arm, leaving the yoma to   
scream in agony. Jupiter then used her lighting to weaken   
it greatly. Sailor Moonlight saw this as her chance and   
powered up.  
  
" Moonlight Shinning Beam!!"  
  
A large beam of silver energy shot at the yoma killling it   
incently.  
  
" Yea!! We beat it!! " Sailor Moonlight then proceded to   
cheer when she noticed the others weren't joining.   
"Hey guys. What's the matter?...." Then she looked at   
what the scouts were and noticed   
the hay coming together again! The monster was already   
back to normall, and he looked pissed off.  
  
" You silly scouts. You'll have to do more than that to beat me!"   
He proceeded to prove his words by sending attack after attack   
at them, injuring some of the scouts in the process.  
  
"Mercury! How can we beat this thing!" Jupiter said while   
sending a attack to stop the one heading toward her.  
  
" I tryed to get a reading, but it doesn't show any   
weaknesses!" She said while freezing the hay after her.   
Just then a flash of light blinded all of them. When it   
dimed they saw that they were no longer in the store,   
but everyone, counting the yoma, was in the park! They   
also noticed Sailor Moonlight was no where in sight.  
Though they couldn't focus on this when the yoma   
started attacking again....  
  
* In a part of the park close to the sailors*  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
"your in the park Rena." Sailor Moonlight turned around to see the fairy lady.  
  
"Why am I here. I need to help the scouts!"  
  
" You're here beacuse I need to give you something   
to help you fight" Just then a wand appeared in   
front of Rena. " You must use this to heal the monster.   
All the monster's that have no readings are really   
human's turned into monsters. This wand will help you   
turn them back to their normall form. To use it you   
must say ' Moon Healing Activation'"  
  
" Wow, Thanks! Where are the others?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll take you to them" Then in a flash   
they were gone.  
  
*Back with the scouts*  
  
" This thing isn't getting any weaker!" Venus said  
  
" Great observation Venus!" Mars said while she shot   
another blast at the yoma. Just then Sailor Moonlight   
came out of the bushes. " About time! Help us!"  
Sailor Moonlight powered up.  
  
" Moon....Healing...Activation!"  
  
Several white balls of light were blasted at the   
moster turning him into a normall person again.  
After making sure no more enemys were there, Sailor   
Moonlight jumped up and proceeded the 'were the best'   
chant. Making all the other scouts sweatdrop.  
  
" Wow! It accually worked!"Sailor Moonlight said and   
then started to admire the wand. Then Luna and Artimis   
came out of the bushes and congraduated them. Till   
Luna noticed the wand.  
  
" Sailor Moonlight! Where did you get that!"  
  
" Humm? Oh! I got this from...."Then she remembered   
that the 'fairy lady' said that she shouldn't tell anyone   
that she sees her and then said " Well I got it from...  
well it kindof appeared. When I got..umm here...well I   
still don't understand that light from before,but it sent me   
a little umm over there somewhere" pointing in no   
perticular direction" and this thing like appeared in front   
of me. Then the light came again and I was over here and   
I just used it to finish off the yoma...or well change the   
yoma to human that is...and well..thats it..."  
  
"So it appeared to you. and no one was there? No one?"   
Rena then said no and luna perceeded to question her.  
"Well then this is mighty strange. That wand it the wand   
of Queen Serenity. It is known that only her and her   
daughters could use it....Rena how did you become a scout?"   
  
This left a wide eyed Rena. She stared at Luna for a   
little then it seemed that the question finnaly sunk in   
and she begain to speak " Well I became a scout about...  
umm...a year ago I think...and D.D. gave me the locket   
that I use to transform and told me I was a sailor. I didn't   
believe him of corse and he told me to say my transformation   
and then that will prove it and so I did and here I am." She l  
ooked at Luna hoping that she didn't see through her lies.  
  
" Well that doesn't explain why you can use the wand!"  
  
" Was it supposed too? Well I don't know why I can   
but I can so lets drop it k! I'm tired and I want to get   
some sleep before work tommorw. Bye" Sailor Moonlight   
then left and disapeared into a alley way and went home.  
  
" I'll get some answers sooner or later Rena...." Luna said   
before she went to Mercury and back home.  
  
  
AN: Well I hope you liked that! About the book. I'll just leave  
what it is in this note. Well the book is a jurnal of her mother, and  
I don't mean her foster or adopted mother whatever you would call it.  
Well Have a nice day everyone! 


	11. Chapter 10

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me....plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Rena made her way home and flopped on the couch.   
She still couldn't believe that the fairy lady was a   
Queen and that only her and her daughters could use   
the wand that she gave her....yet it worked perfectly for   
her...   
  
"Why!" She suddenly yelled to no one. There was a lot   
of questions she didn't have answers to and the Queen   
was not helping by giving her half responses either. Not   
to mention DD knows something and he refuses to tell   
her anything about it. After fuming for a while she gave   
up and went to watch TV till she was tired enough to get   
to sleep. She flipped though a lot of channels and then   
ended up on MTV 2 where they have only music videos   
and things like that on. She saw some videos she really   
hated and was about to give up when she heard the song   
'At the beginning' from Anastasia. She listened to this and   
felt suddenly tired and went to bed....  
  
*Dream scene*  
  
The whole place was all lit up for the ball. She could see   
all the people dancing from the window she was looking   
in on. She always loved the balls. They always played such   
beautiful music and the people always wore such fancy clothes.  
Then suddenly she felt a tap on her back. She turned around   
only to she a little boy about 5 or 4 years older than her.   
He had on a miniature tux that suited him, but made her feel   
like giggling from the way her looked like a little adult.   
  
Then he spoke, " What are you doing? ". She didn't know   
what to say. If she told him that she was one of the servants   
children then he'd yell at her and her mother will get in   
trouble my the King and Queen.   
  
So she said, " I'm from town. I wanted to look. My mama   
and papa said I couldn't go cause it'd last to long into the   
night, and I have chores in the morning." By the look he gave   
her you could tell he saw through that and then said   
  
"Well, you should get home before you get in trouble". She   
saw this as an excape and went into a full run into the   
direction of the woods, thinking that she could hide there   
in till he goes away. Though before she could get there a   
woman's voice stopped her...  
  
"Stop right there! Who are you little girl? You are certainly   
not one of my guests children you not well enough dressed.   
Who are you?" Her majesty said. But before she could   
answer the boy from before interrupted.  
  
"Mom! She's a friend of mine. She was only talking to   
me. We were just about to go for a walk in the woods and   
she raced me. I gave her a head start. I'm sorry Mom. Though   
please don't punish her..." he said with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess not, but I want to know who your play mates   
are Endymion. Were are you from girl?"  
  
"I'm from the servant quarters your majesty. My name is   
Serena." She said with a small curtsy.  
  
"Why haven't I've seen you before now? Are you parents   
new to serving us?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty they have been here for a while now.   
They told me they have been here for about 10 years."  
  
"Then why is it that I never heard of your birth?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember much before my 5th birthday."  
  
"Well, I'll have to ask around. Please do continue playing.   
Though Endymion I want to you back soon. And Serena don't   
hesitate to play with Endymion anytime you to will like.   
Just because your a servants daughter doesn't mean you   
can't be friends." She then walked back.  
  
"Why did you do that? You don't know me." She said to   
Endymion.  
  
"Well, I want you to be my friend. My generals are not   
able to play anymore. They all are off training, and I thought   
you could replace them."  
  
"What! You mean you want me to go, and be your playmate   
because your real friends have better things to do!"  
  
"No, I want to play with you because my friends have to   
train to fight to protect me. And I'm the prince and you'll do   
as I say."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you! I don't work for you!"  
  
"But your parents do." With that the girl was quite.   
Then she said "I'll be at the pond at noon tomorrow.   
If your not there then I'll leave." Then she went back to   
the castle and to the servant quarters..........  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Rena popped up in bed though not awake and went to her   
backpack where she keeps her locket. She then took out her   
locket and transformed. Then she proceeded to the old building site.   
The sight she saw wasn't pleasing though. Most of the   
scouts were barely hanging on. Rena looked to see what her   
best entrance would be and started to attack one of the yoma.   
And proceeded to kill all of the others. None of the other scouts   
new what was up with her though, because she usually makes   
a big speech and falls on her butt all the time. Also they didn't   
even get a change to call for her! After killing the last yoma you   
could hear a faint chuckle from the girl as she prided in her deed.   
The she jumped up a 10 story building and went back home....  
  
  
AN: Well I hope that was more interesting for you all! Explanations  
in the next Chapter! Have a nice Day!! :) 


	12. Chapter 11

Author Notes at bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue   
me .... plus you won't get anything anyway.  
  
A Broken Kingdom  
Chapter 11  
  
*The next day at the cafe*  
  
Rena was working has started out early beacuse there   
was a bunch of people there and they needed help. So   
she's been on her feet for 7 hours straight now with the   
crowds not cooling down anytime soon. After she got off   
she was pooped! Though she had to train, so she went to   
where her and D.D. would meet before the scouts get   
there to warm up. During warm ups she felt real good and   
was doing better than she ever was! A little while after   
the scouts came. They all looked at Rena strangly and   
was freeking her out.  
  
" What are you looking at? What's wrong?" After a long   
silence Mina said  
  
" How did you do that last night. We didn't even call you."  
  
" What do you mean what did I do. I thought we   
talked about the thing after dinner...." Then she saw t  
hey weren't talking about dinner and she woundered what   
was going on but before she could talk D.D. steped in.  
  
" Girls! What happened last night has nothing to do   
with right now. Now go and get warmed up!" All of them   
looked at D.D. It was clear he knew but how?  
  
" Wait how did you know? And why aren't you fessing   
up Dumpling Head!"  
  
" Fessing up to what! I was home all night! Remember   
I was tired! I feel asleep listen to some songs on TV!   
When I woke up it was morning and I had to go into work   
early beacuse it was a zoo in there!"  
  
" But we saw you last night. Those yoma's. There must   
have been 5 or 6 of them and we were losing and then   
you pop in and kill them off with ease! And then you chuckle   
and jump up a 10 story building!"  
  
" I don't know WHAT you're talking about! The only werid   
thing last night was my dream! I didn't fight any yoma!"  
  
" Girls stop!! If you continue this I'll never tell you what   
happened!" D.D. yelled and at that they stopped and stood   
attentivly. " Ok. Now last night that was Rena" He stopped   
the girls when they were just about to interupt. " And   
she dosen't know it happened. She was sleepwalking."  
  
" What I've never sleep walked in my life! Why would I   
ever start now. Let alone to fight a monster!"  
  
" Your past self wanted to come out."  
  
" Wha....You never told me about some past life. Their   
the ones with past lives not me!"  
" It's true you do have a past life, a couple in fact. Though   
the most inportant one is trying to break out. You personality   
your feelings from back then were trigered my something   
now and they want to surface."  
  
" What could have trigered her memories DD?" Amy asked  
  
" Well Alot of things. Mostly it could have been you guys."  
  
" What do you mean us?" Lita asked  
  
" Well you guys play a big part in Rena's past life. As   
well, she in yours. It's just her memories are coming   
back faster than yours."DD then clapped his hands together   
and said" Now lets get training!"All of the scouts grummbled   
and were woundering how he could enjoy training so much...  
.  
After training all of the scouts, as well as DD the cats   
and Darien, had a picnic Lita brought. Over lunch they   
talked of alot of things and then Luna asked DD why Rena   
was a scout, since Rena said he was the one who gave her   
her locket.   
  
" Well, it's written in her destiny. She's meant to be   
a scout and she played a role in the other scouts past lives."  
  
" Really how was her past life?" Luna proceeded  
  
" Well she was a great frighter. She fought on Earth and   
she was against Queen Beryle. She fought under her only   
beacuse she had her family held captive and if she betryed   
her they'd die and then when they found her she would. After   
she died in the past she was sent to the future to pervent   
the Negaforce from forming into a large force before you guys   
were born. She was known as the ghost worrior. She flew into   
battle and flew out like a engel after it's prey. She decressed   
the army greatly and was able to die and get reborn in this   
life to work with all of you."  
  
" How do you know of her whole life story?" Mina asked  
  
" Well because I was a friend of her's in her frist past life.   
She tought me alot about fighting. And when she died I   
went and traveled to universe. During my trips is when I   
got the name Death Dragon...."  
  
" Tell us."  
  
".....I don't know...."  
  
"Please!!" They all said wanted to know how he got   
his nickname.  
  
"....Well There was a war on a planet I knew and loved.   
I grew up the before going to Earth. It was a peaceful   
place, and my people were glad I was home. Though we   
had to fight. It was ending fast and we weren't the ones   
wining. We needed a plan. I did the only thing I could. I   
learn a power that was so strong it could win the war for   
us....but I couldn't handle it. It went out of control. The power   
was in the form of a Drangon. That ended up killing everyone   
in the war. The whole planet blew up. The few serviors all   
cursed me since then. They said I desered how my face   
became. That I should have died in the blast. They all called   
my Death Dragon from then on. I fled from there. I couldn't   
stand it, so I went back here. I heard of all of Rena's past life   
experience before you guys came and so I decided I should   
stay here. "  
  
There was a long silence after that. They couldn't believe   
that DD distoryed a whole planet and it's people, and all   
beacuse his power was out of control....   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I can't believe the writers block I have!!   
I can't think of a thing for the next chapter....Well At least   
I got the thing about why he has the name Death Dragon   
out.... Later on I plan to tell you what his real name was   
before that....but that's for later. :) And as for the thing with   
Rena....all will be reveled at the end. Promise! Though I'm sure people already know... ^-^;; Oh! One more   
thing. Please review! I'd love any comments or feedback   
from anyone, and I promise to reply too! :) Well bye! Till   
the next chapter! :) 


End file.
